fortoressefandomcom-20200223-history
Gameplay
If you wish to be a pro at Fortoresse, the first thing you need to do is familiarize yourself with the controls and the armory, as these are the two most basic components of gameplay. You should also familiarize yourself with various techniques, and learn how to play different maps to your advantage. Basics Every player has 40 health (except VIPs who start with 400), and it decreases when the player is damaged by an enemy bullet or an explosion. The damage inflicted is dependent on the weapon used to fire the bullet. Each weapon has a set amount of ammo ( ) in its magazine, and when it runs out you cannot shoot for a set amount of time until it reloads (this time also depends on the weapon being used). Each player can switch between 2 different weapons each game, the first being the primary weapon (weapon 1) which uses clips, and can only be reloaded a limited number of times before needed to get more, and a secondary weapon (weapon 2), which can be reloaded unlimited times. The primary weapon is the one a player starts off with when spawned/respawned. You can also increase your health up to a maximum of 40 using the Health pack perk or picking up (walking on) Bandages. A useful trick for any player is the ability to air jump. While double jumping is not possible, air jumping is very similar. If you walk into the air (such as walking off the edge of a platform) without jumping, your "jump" can be used just as if you were on the ground, and your ability to jump is reset when you hit the ground just like normal. This can allow players to jump farther and higher than normal. Another useful thing to keep in mind is that bullets spawn from the tip of the gun, so when shooting above or below you, think about where the tip of your gun is. Interface The interface is composed of 4 main parts: The top bar, the chat, the buttons / score list, and the kill tracker / weapon & perks buttons. Click images below to enlarge. File:Timeleft.png|Once this reaches zero, the game will end, and the team who was winning will win. If it's an exact tie, both teams lose. File:Roomcount.png|The numbers on the left represent how many players are on each team (this number goes down in domination rounds). If it's a VIP round, the VIPs' names and health are listed. File:Roomname.png|This shows you the name of your current room, as well as the icon representing the server you are on. File:Chat.png|The chat is where you can see what everyone in the room has said, as well as tribe messages, whispers, and system messages. If you're in chat room (shown as a tab on the left) you'll see just those messages instead. By default a chat room is open for the server you're on. This is also were you would type in chat commands. File:Killtracker.png|On the top are buttons for switching weapons and activating perks. Below is a list of all the kills done the current round (or last round until first kill of current round). Gold represents your name, and can be a useful way to see who you've killed when shooting out of your line of sight. File:Scoreboard.png|On the bottom is a list of everyone in the room, their team (represent by the color of their name), and their score. Above are buttons. File:MenuIcon.png|Menu. Opens a drop-down menu with various options, including options for the armory, tribe, and friend's list. File:RoomIcon.png|Room. Lets you choose from different game modes. File:ForumIcon.png|Forum. Opens up a link to the official forums File:CaféIcon.png|Café. Opens up an in-game window to the Café. File:OptionsIcon.png|Options. Opens up an in-game window to modify various game options. File:FullscreenIcon.png|Fullscreen. If on fortoresse.com, removes all other content from screen and stretches the game to fit screen. Category:Content Controls There are many different keyboard and mouse controls, as well as chat commands (with a full list on the controls/chat commands pages respectively), of which these are just the most need-to-know. Map Types In normal mode, there are currently 3 types of maps: *'Capture/Defend the flag' - You can capture / defend a flag by standing inside the highlighted area (your head must be inside the highlighted area). You know whether you need to defend / capture it by the symbol above it (sword or shield). Flag maps can have one or two flags; in 2 flag maps, the game won't end after capturing the flag, but rather a new flag will appear that needs to be captured (defending team is still the defending team) with an additional 2 minutes added to the time left. Both spawn points will move. ** Attack - Members of your team must stand inside the highlighted area with no members of the opposing team inside the highlighted area. ** Defend - You must prevent members of the opposing team to get inside. If members of your team are inside the highlighted area, the opposing team cannot start capturing it until there are no members of your team left in the area. *'VIP vs VIP' - Each team has a random member chosen as their VIP who is given 400HP, and if either VIP dies (be it by bullets, voiding, or morting), the opposing team wins. If the time runs out, the VIP with the most remaining health wins. If it's a tie, both teams lose (if one team in a tie wins it's because they won by a fraction). VIPs are marked with a shield if it's yours and should be defended, or crosshairs for the enemy VIP, both of which stay on screen at all times. should a VIP leave the room or die from being inactive, another player on the team will become the VIP with the same health the previous VIP had. *'Domination' - The goal is to kill all members of the opposing team. There is no flag or VIP, and all players have standard health. The catch is that every player only has one life. If you die in a domination match, you must wait until the rounds over to rejoin. Conjuration Conjuration, often called conj for short, is a spawn-able type of block that every character has access to. Conjuration can be created by holding down while moving your cursor around the screen. Conjuration acts differently based on who the conjuration belongs to and what team they are on. Conjuration is important for voiding and is also the cause of glitches. There are three kinds of conjuration, two of which are shown in the picture to the left. * Your conjuration, which will appear as a dark blue-green to you. You and the opponent team can't pass through it, but your team mates can. * Your team mates' conjuration, which will appear as a light blue-gray. You can pass through it, but the opponent team can't. * The opponent team's conjuration, which will appear as a dark gray. You and your team can not pass through, but the opponent team can. No matter who places it, all conjuration is destroyable and will block any player's shot. Potatoes Potatoes are the main type of currency in the game, and are primarily used in the armory or formation of tribes. Potatoes are award based on 1 potato per minute every game rounded down, and if you win the potatoes are doubled (before the round down). Important: If you haven't shot someone within last minute of gameplay, you will not earn potatoes. A kill is not necessary. Point Distribution Every map you have the opportunity to accumulate "points"; these points are reset if you leave the game, leave the room, or the current map ends. Points are shown for each player in the room next to the right of the in-game chat. Other than showing off your "skills", the only functional use for points is when the next round is a VIP round, as VIPs are chosen from the top 3 people on the leader board (screen showing top three people from the scoreboard at the end of the round). Note that if everyone on the leader board is from the same team, one will either be switched to the other team, or it will choose someone off the leader board. For a kill to count towards your score, the killed player must have shot someone within the last minute (same as earning potatoes). So even if a player is running around and shooting, killing them won't count point-wise unless they hit someone. Tribes Tribes are not a necessary component of gameplay, but they can help you stay close with your friends, and help you make even more, often making the game more enjoyable for most players. Gallery File:Wikia-Visualization-Main.png|Concept art from official facebook group File:Gameplay screenshot.png|Official gameplay screenshot from facebook group Category:Content